


Of Convenience

by chibinocho



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibinocho/pseuds/chibinocho
Summary: Working at the wedding of the century does have some perks. For Gojyo, fucking the groom isn't usually one of them
Relationships: Cho Hakkai/Sha Gojyo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Of Convenience

**Author's Note:**

> Just when you thought there wasn't an AU this fandom hadn't come up with. This was an idle Christmas scribble I did over a couple of days in the holidays. New York Minute is still being written though.

Gojyo loved a wedding. He loved the food. The drinks that flowed like fountains. The dancing that became more ridiculous as the night wore on. The outlandish outfits. The politics between families often only moments away from a row. The easy bridesmaids who could easily persuaded into a half hour fumble in the gardens. The naive groomsmen who could often be persuaded to do the same. Everything. Especially as - as part of the Houtou Castle venue staff - he was the observer and would be getting paid double time regardless.

Today's was no exception. Some girl from the extensive Maoh family - owners of Houtou Castle - was getting married today to some big guy in the business world and no expense had been spared. The entire castle looked like a florist had collided with a haberdasher and exploded in an ice sculpture factory. Swags, garlands and lights seemed to drip and ooze off every available wall and ledge. The reception drinks were like a river of glass awaiting the crates of champagne bottles chilling in the oversized ice buckets under the table. Canapes were arranged into decadent sculptures across multiple tables and a legion of waiters and waitresses were waiting with silver trays of more delicacies to serve the oncoming onslaught.

Gojyo felt he had the cushiest job of all today. Having stuck around Houtou for a while and boasting more charisma than most of the others on staff put together, the powers that be had promoted him from waiter and dogsbody to one of the venue hosts. His job was basically to swan around unobtrusively in a swanky suit, greeting, schmoozing and checking that everyone was happy and all drinks and plates were filled. And on double time with a handy little bonus if this particular day went smoothly and well. Life was too fucking good right now.

He was just adjusting his tie when the venue manager - Sanzo - barged in through the massive double doors with a stony expression.

"Look sharp asshole, the first car's already here. Kougaiji, his sister and that bitch of a stepmother. Make sure the champagne is in their hands before they finish doing the steps and don't fuck this up."

Gojyo smiled a placating smile.

"All in hand, Sanzo." He said sweetly. "What was the ceremony like then? And Yaone's guy? What's he like?"

Sanzo snorted. He had been made.to attend the initial church ceremony in order to take stock of guests, numbers and make sure Houtou's fleet of cars was ready outside the church.

"Long. Churchy. Too fucking big. Couldn't see the groom but he didn't say much, other than what he was supposed to. Now shut up and start pouring and tell that quartet to staert fucking playing. I'm off for a smoke."

At Sanzo's departure and Gojyo’s subtle nod to the string quartet in the corner, in came the opening party: Kougaiji - heir to Houtou Enterprises - effortlessly stylish in navy with his bouncy-bubbly sister hanging off his arm in an explosion in peacock blue and his bodyguard behind him in muted black. All three greeted Gojyo cheerfully having seen him about the castle and often worked with him - unlike the woman who followed them. Clad in a low cut, almost diaphanous lavender dress that seemed to be one step away from falling off her oversized bosom, Gyukomen Koshu - current top shareholder in Houtou and stepmother of Kougaiji clattered in heels that probably cost more than Gojyo’s entire uniform. A choker of diamonds and matching dripping earring caught the lights like shining knives. She was clinging to the arm of a particularly sleazy looking man with slicked back hair, an Armani suit and designer stubble. Both pointedly ignored Gojyo's greeting, took their glasses and proceeded to the ballroom.

Easily over a thousand people mingled in the ballroom awaiting the arrival of the couple. The guest list had basically been the A-list of the business world with everyone from actors to politicians to billionaires drinking, eating and networking. Gojyo idly wondered back to his street days where this scene would have been his own personal Christmas day and he would have wound merrily through than crowd lifting everything from Rolexes to Cartier with greedy fingers. Now he stood at the door, arranging this display of wealth into the greeting line and getting ready to escort the bride and groom in.

As Gojyo arrived at the front steps, the car - a Rolls Royce Silver Shadow - purred up the driveway and the assistant chauffeur leapt out to open the door and help Yaone out. She emerged like a butterfly in a vision of cream silk and lace, clutching an oversize bouquet of roses and lillies. Gojyo smiled in seeing the familiar face with its shy expression. He had always liked Yaone; a kind woman often in the company of Kougaiji's sister and some kind of Maoh cousin. Although Gojyo - and most of the Houtou staff - had thought she would have married Kougaiji, the two were so close. This guy - Hakkai Cho apparently, the young multi-millionaire CEO of the ChangAn conglomerate - must be special if he was better than Kougaiji.

Then Gojyo saw him.

Hakkai Cho came around the side of the car adjusting his cream coloured cravat and Gojyo suddenly recognised him form a dozen magazine covers that had been scattered about Houtou castle for weeks. Supposedly one of the most eligible bachelors on the planet with ridicuous amounts of money, handsome looks, a young age, cheerful countenance and immaculate education - he was considered quite the pin-up amongst the waitresses of Houtou. And now Gojyo finally understood why … and that the pictures had not done him justice. He was almost as tall as Gojyo, with thick dark brown hair, bright green eyes hidden behind glasses. He was effortlessly handsome, with fine features that spoke of good breeding and a figure that hinted at fine musculature beneath the immaculately cut suit he wore and Gojyo stared shamelessly. Cho then reached out to Yaone and offered his arm to help her up the stairs, which she took. They ascended the stairs together and Gojyo greeted them. Yaone flashed him a delighted smile and then so did Cho.

"Thank you for all your work today." He said, his handshake was firm yet gentle and his voice was rich and mellifluous. It sent a jolt directly to Gojyo's groin. That voice, those eyes and Yaone's cleavage next to him - barely contained by the silk corset lacing - would be feeding a thousand jerk off fantasies later this evening. "We do appreciate it."

And with that, they disappeared into the waiting assembly line and rounds of applause.

Gojyo did his bit well enough. He circulated his ass off, being all round charming and courteous, flirting with the women and flattering the men. It was so effortlessly easy. And it was fucking exhausting; hours of buttering up rich people who already thought they were the shit and the last thing they needed in life was more ammunition for their egos. Luckily, there was the eye candy in the form of the various female guests in revealing dresses, although more often than not his eyes were drawn to Hakkai. Hakkai with his natural grace, soft voice and noble bearing just seemed hit Gojyo right in all the wrong places. Also, the suit Hakkai wore clung to the tightest ass Gojyo had ever seen in his life.

Still, three hours in and Gojyo's feet were aching in his dress shoes, he was desperate for a smoke and even the sight of Hakkai bending over to pay his respects to a Japanese businessman couldn't stir him. So when the glaring form of Sanzo appeared in the doorway to send Gojyo for his well-earned break, he leapt at the chance.

"Don't take too long, asshole. You only have an hour, remember." Sanzo spat. He loathed covering Gojyo's breaks at the best of times because it meant he had to dole out the charm and politeness but now his expression was one of absolute murder. This wedding was important to the company and most of the major shareholders were here and therefore Sanzo’s usual cold obnoxiousness would not fly

"Thanks for reminding me." Said Gojyo with fake cheer. "Remember to smile!"

With Sanzo's farewell curses ringing in his ears, Gojyo ducked into the service corridor and made for the kitchens. Goku - one of the in-house chefs - was already plating up a large club sandwich for him and he practically inhaled it, giving a thumbs up in thanks.

"How's it going?" He asked. Gojyo shrugged.

"Pretty well. The guy looks alright. Koshu is shit-faced already so there's a plus. Lirin says hi and that she loves your tartlets." Goku beamed at the praise.

"You sneaking off for a bit?"

"Yeah, smoking room."

"Don't be late, Sanzo's already made two of the waitresses cry and the sommelier threw a glass at the wall."

"Nothing unusual there… but yeah I won't be late."

Gojyo slipped through the darkened wood-panelled hallways, avoiding the occasional trysting wedding guest couples who were looking for convenient quiet corners. He made a hasty dash across the rear marble staircase, slipping through the large - mercifully unnamed - wooden panelled door of the smoking room without a background glance.

Gojyo had discovered the room when looking for a convenient place to make out with one of the singers from the last wedding here. They had found the door and burst into the small room, finding it secluded and quiet enough to continue their assignation undisturbed. It was a room on the other side of the castle away from the ballroom and off from the library and contained several leather sofas, tables for games such as cards and chess. However, this was not the main draw for Gojyo, no. It was the barely touched mini-bar complete with full optics and an immaculate and ridiculously well-stacked tobacco cabinet and humidor containing all the sweet nicotine he could ever need. For the next forty five minutes this was going to be Gojyo's own private paradise.

"Oh … please excuse me."

Except he wasn't alone. Stood by the window, cradling a large glass with a glow of amber liquid, idly staring out into the garden was Hakkai Cho himself. Gojyo started, hardly expecting to find anyone here let alone one of the stars of the show who had made his dick twitch for most of the evening.

"Ah err Mr Cho, are you lost?" He stuttered, trying to fall back on his professional role and failing miserably.

Cho looked vague.

"Oh? Oh no. I am fine here. I was looking for a place to be alone in fact but please don't let my presence stop you from enjoying this room. Carry on."

Gojyo paused for a moment, trying to work out if the invitation was genuine and decided he may as well take it at face value. He crossed to the tobacco cabinet, opening it with a practised hand and selecting one of the Treasurer cigarettes from its case and lighting it with the mahogany wood tabletop lighter. The cigarettes themselves were ridiculously expensive so Gojyo only snuck the odd one or two on special shifts, carefully disposing of the ashes in the discrete leather bin. Leaning against the convenient bookcase, he gestured to Cho who had been watching the entire performance with detached interest.

"So hey, erm, I'm Gojyo. One of your hosts at the venue, I saw you guys inside … yeah so, happy wedding day. Congratulations."

Cho looked startled at that and then his shoulders seemed to drop and his expression became blank.

"Ah yes, I suppose so and do call me Hakkai." He traced a line on the crystal tumbler. "It is a lovely wedding isn't it, Gojyo?"

"Yeah, you're a lucky guy."

"Am I?"

Hakkai's question seemed to cut the air like a knife. Gojyo stopped mid drag.

"Well, yeah … you're both good-looking, married, rich, powerful. You got it all."

Hakkai turned to him resting himself on the windowsill.

"And those are your measures of success I take it? Beauty, wealth and power?" Hakkai sounded bitterly amused, almost mocking.

"Well yeah." Gojyo perched himself on the arm of an ox-blood leather sofa and exhaled a blue-grey cloud of smoke. "Seems a sweet deal to me."

"Even without love?" Said Hakkai softly, putting down the empty glass. "One can still be a success without love?"

Gojyo fell silent. Hakkai was a picture of solemnity; his pale grey suit seemed to match his mood. The silence was deafening and Gojyo felt the irrepressible urge to break it.

"So all this today and you don't ...?"

"Neither of us can be with the ones we love. For Miss Yaone, her status within the Houtou family and her lack of outside connections makes her an unsuitable wife for the gentleman she would prefer. For myself, I can never love again since I lost the one most precious to me. Our marriage provides security and status for both parties. A marriage of convenience."

"For a guy who has it all worked out, you don't seem happy about it."

Hakkai studied the open liquor cabinet thoughtfully. He selected a bottle of single malt whisky and poured himself another generous measure. He then selected a second crystal glass, poured a further measure and held it out to Gojyo.

"Will you raise a glass to me?" He asked. "To my most advantageous match?"

Gojyo accepted the glass reluctantly. Smoking on duty was one thing but drinking was entirely another. Still if the groom was insisting … he took a mouthful, relishing the burn that was chased by an almost honey-like smokey aftertaste. As a veteran of a thousand drinks cheaper and rougher than sandpaper, he relished the chance to taste something good. He lifted the glass to toast Hakkai.

"To your future happiness." He said.

"Yes that." Hakkai looked thoughtful. He cast an idle glance at the ornate mirror above the unlit fireplace. Gojyo followed his gaze to the mirror. That mirror had always slight unnerved him: the curls and whorls cast in a green-gold bronze around the frame looked almost like living vines looking to swallow the reflections whole and right now, with Hakkai's green gaze staring at him through the mirror, he could believe it.

"... I don't suppose you would consider fucking me."

Gojyo nearly dropped his glass, lost his cigarette and fell over the sofa in one startled yelp.

"What?"

"Fuck me… If I am to consign myself to a loveless, sexless marriage then I would at least like to gain some satisfaction from this day." Before Gojyo could object, Hakkai was already loosening his cravat with a silken swishing sound and unbuttoning his collar. "Therefore I hope you don't consider me too forward but would you take up the invitation to fuck me?"

Gojyo could barely speak. He had gone from hosting the wedding of the decade to being propositioned by the groom in less than five hours. It also didn't help matters that Hakkai was hot. Seriously hot. Hot enough that when that mouth uttered the phrase 'fuck me' not once but twice, Gojyo went hard so fast it hurt. Even now, with Hakkai undoing the buttons of his waistcoat and shirt, Gojyo's cock was throbbing even harder than he would have thought possible.

"You sure?"

"I have never been more sure in my life." Hakkai placed his palm against the front of Gojyo's pants and he damn near saw stars. "You don't seem to be against the idea."

With one last pathetic attempt to hold back, Gojyo began to reach for his own tie and buttons, frantically trying to get them loose with one hand. Hakkai gave a sly lascivious smile than promised more and came closer. As their bodies met, Hakkai deftly plucked the glass and cigarette out of Gojyo's occupied hand, resting the first on the table and the latter stubbed out in a glass ashtray. He then pulled loose Gojyo's belt buckle, unzipped his pants and wrapped a perfect, pale hand around his cock.

"Oh fuck."

"Indeed." 

Gojyo's head swam as Hakkai's warm palm stroked him insistently. He fought to gain control and reached for Hakkai's own pants, reaching out and grasping hold of Hakkai's own decently thick cock, pleased to hear the faint moan of surprise and he rubbed his thumb over Hakkai's slit. Hakkai's hips snapped forward, pushing himself firmly into Gojyo's grip. Gojyo leaned closer.

"Jeez, you really want this." He said softly. "Want me to suck you?"

At the strangled noise of assent, Gojyo walked Hakkai backwards until he was up against an enormous bookcase. Gojyo missed this dextrous hand on his dick but was rewarded with a gasped expletive from Hakkai as he dropped to his knees and took him into his mouth.

Hakkai squirmed and writhed under his ministrations, thrusting his hips forward to get more. Gojyo fought not to gag at the movements, wrapping his hand around the base of the cock to stop it choking him further. He corkscrewed his hand, milking and sucking until he felt Hakkai shudder and his knees start to buckle. Gojyo cast his eyes upwards to see the man with his fist pushed against his mouth, fighting to stay quiet; at that sight Gojyo increased his efforts and was rewarded with a throaty moan and fingers winding their way into his hair.

"Oh, I am going to …"

Gojyo swallowed without a thought before wiping his mouth on his sleeve. His own arousal was painfully hard now and he had, after all, been promised 'a fuck'.

"So guessing you are good and ready for the main event." He chuckled at Hakkai who was still panting and seemed to be clinging to the bookcase for support. "Don't suppose you got anything?"

"Oh, yes. There's some lubricant and condoms in my suit jacket. Please." Came the throaty response.

"Ah so you came prepared. And here I thought I was special." Hakkai lifted his flushed face ready to object but Gojyo silenced him with a laugh. "Really you were just looking for anyone to fuck you sideways."

"You may be right but I am glad it's you. I haven’t been able to take my eyes off you all night."

Reaching into Hakkai's suit jacket did indeed produce the goods and gave Gojyo a direct invitation to explore Hakkai's physique as he did so. His fingers touched hard muscle and warm skin. He crept his hand up Hakkai's neck, gripping his hair and tipping his head back. 

"Where and how do you want it?" He murmured in Hakkai's ear, seizing the ear lobe between his teeth and applying the slightest hint of pressure. He suddenly had the desire to see Hakkai spread out before him in full view of anyone who could walk in. "On that table?" 

In no time Hakkai was sprawled back on the mahogany reading table surrounded by books and papers, clothes half off, glasses askew and Gojyo's fingers sliding between his legs. His back arched beautifully as Gojyo fingered and stretched him. 

"You ready? You still wanna do this?"

"Don't ask ridiculous questions." Responded Hakkai.

At first Gojyo thought he was being too rough, sheathing himself into the man beneath him with quite some urgency but Hakkai's gasp of surprise was countermanded by his legs wrapping firmly around Gojyo's waist and pulling him in deeper. They fell into an intense rhythm and Gojyo was pleased to feel Hakkai was once again hard between them, hissing and writhing beneath him, trying to get some friction. Gojyo chased his pleasure mercilessly, driving into the man beneath him with a relentless rhythm, seizing Hakkai's hand and pushing it towards his own cock.

"Do it. I want to see you come." He hissed hoarsely. "Show me."

In response Hakkai did so, jerking himself roughly in time with Gojyo's thrusts and panting at the sensations. It didn't take long before Hakkai's body clenched in pleasure and he gasped. His release spattered across his chest and the intense pressure triggered Gojyo's own violent pleasure-ridden release. He swore with the force of it, starbursts whirling behind his closed eyes, holding himself above Hakkai with shaking arms and panting with the effort.

He was the host of the biggest wedding Houtou Castle had ever seen and he had just fucked the groom.

"Holy fuck." He muttered, withdrawing from Hakkai as gently as he could, removing and tying off the condom, slinging it at the leather embossed bin. Hopefully the waning staff wouldn't look twice at the contents before emptying it. "What did we just do?"

Hakkai sat up on the table - still looking deliciously debauched - and withdrew a silk handkerchief from the pocket of his suit pants. He wiped at the mess on his chest before starting to button his shirt.

"We fucked, Gojyo." He said, fastening his pants, sliding his feet into his designer shoes. "It was rather good and I thank you but I am guessing that both of us will soon be missed and should get back to our duties."

"Yeah suppose that's it, then." Gojyo was almost disappointed, watching Hakkai tie and tighten his cravat. The best sex of his life and the guy was walking back to his wife. Figured.

Hakkai checked his appearance in the mirror over the fireplace and turned back.

"Passable?"

Fuckable. Is what Gojyo really wanted to say. Despite his best intentions, he was nearly ready to go another round. He barely knew this guy and already he wanted him in his bed, in his life and over the table again. He looked longingly at Hakkai who didn't seem to be paying attention, in fact he was patting down his suit jacket and waistcoat and sliding things back into his pockets.

"Come. Let us return."

* * *

"And where the fuck have you been?" Spat Sanzo - the ultimate passion killer - in a hiss.

"Ah that would be my fault." Said Hakkai. "I required some assistance and Mr Sha was kind enough to lend me a hand." He slid his eyes to Gojyo's and Gojyo fought the flush that threatened to flood into his cheeks. “He was most useful. I feel that he is a man of many talents and I thank you both for the wonderful evening you have overseen here.”

At Sanzo’s barely repressed snort of derision, Hakkai reached out to shake his hand. Sanzo mustered a half nod of respect and shook back. Hakkai then turned to Gojyo and shook his hand. A sharp piece of card pressed into Gojyo’s palm and with the skill of a seasoned poker player, he managed to pocket it without Sanzo seeing.

“My thanks.” Hakkai said again, casting a meaningful glance at Gojyo before drifting away.

It was a business card. Matte black with silver writing embossed on it that held just Hakkai’s name and ‘ChangAn’ and a business number. On reverse was a handwritten cellphone number, a room number and passcode with the message ‘for your convenience’. 


End file.
